The Last Kuran
by PeachyQ73
Summary: Yuki has been a Pureblood for the last five years since her brother awoke her. Zero is now a full time hunter. Where is Kaname and why hasn't Zero fallen to a Level yet? Main pair Yuki/Kana with some Yuki/Zero. R/R. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: Memories

**A/N: **I previously posted chapters 1-7 three years ago (or was it four?). I kind of lost my way with this story and it has been really bugging me to finish it. So hear I am making corrections, changing what needs to be changed, adding what needs to be added, and finishing the story. I hope this story will flow more smoothly and make much more sense. I will always take creative criticism but flames will be for the fireplace on a cold winter's night. Thank you. Please review this story.

**Warning: **This story contains major OOC'ness.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own VK, or the characters. My plot bunnies own this story but they love borrowing Kaname and Zero for their own stories. I own nothing but my plot bunnies. All honor for the original story and characters goes to Hino-Sama, bless her wonderful and creative heart.

**Summery: **Yuuki has been a pureblood for the last five years since her brother awoke her. Zero is now a full time hunter. Where is Kaname and why hasn't Zero fallen to a Level yet?

The Last Kuran

**Chapter 1:**

Chapter 1: Memories

Zero is sitting on the couch in his apartment, just before dawn broke, lost in thought; watching the fire in the fireplace. He was thinking of Yuki, remembering back too when Kaname had returned Yuki to her Pureblood Princes state she was born as. Remembering how angry he was, and how he wanted to hate her for what she was, but he couldn't. He knew he shouldn't care about her at all, but he does. The truth of the matter is that he still loves her and can't help but be concerned that the pureblood Kuran Princess was in grave danger. He's not about to let her know how he feels about her. It would open possibilities that he couldn't afford to open, no, not if he was going to keep Yuki safe.

Who ever killed Kaname could be after her too. Five years have passed since the night that Kuran was killed, and he had been looking into it since, hoping to eliminate the threat posed to the last surviving member of the Kuran line, Yuki. In the last five years, he found nothing. There was also another reason for his investigation. He didn't like Kuran, it's not like there any love loss there; but that monster, for reasons unknown, had found a way to keep him from falling to a level E. How that monster got the information and the supplies he needed for Zero was beyond him, but he did. He supposed he could stop referring to Kuran as a monster, considering he did save his life.

Yuki was in her bedroom at the Kuran mansion, staring out her window. She was thinking about Kaname, when he first saved her from that crazed level E, when Zero first stabbed Kaname's wrist when they first met. She remembered the headmaster's announcement that he was going to include a night class for vampires and Zero's angry reaction at said news. How many times, she had dreamt of Kaname asking her to be by his side and believing that he was out of reach. She remembered when Aidou was running away from the Moon dorm over the holiday break that year. He had asked her if she felt she could trust Kaname no matter what happened. She said her relationship was simple.

She chuckled at the memory with tears running down her cheeks. This is far from simple. This is so far different that what it was supposed to be. How could things have gone so wrong? Yuki had been forced to learn how to act as a pureblood should and worthy of the Kuran name, since Kaname died a month after her awakening. She hoped her brother could see her now. Would he be proud of whom she has become or would he be disappointed? Either way, there was so much work that needed to be done. She knew this was not what her brother wanted for her. She was not supposed to handle all of these responsibilities on her own that were forced upon her. If she didn't, the Elder council would take control of everything. She's had to rely on the night class students at cross academy for their help. She grimaced at the thought of the Elder council, at the memory of her first encounter with them. That was not a good night. Thank God she had taken Kain and Aidou with her, who swore to watch over and protect her.

Kaname was so very different from Zero and yet so very much the same. They both loved her, protected her and now Kaname is gone. She hadn't seen Zero since the night Kaname fought to protect Yuki. Zero and Kaname were arguing, as usual, when they both sensed an enemy approach. There were many of them. Kaname told Zero to get Yuki away and keep her safe until he returned. Zero hesitated for a moment, but Kaname, who was usually calm, yelled at Zero to get her out of there. Zero grabbed Yuki's arm and they ran out of there. She was yelling at Zero for leaving Kaname behind to fight by himself. She begged for Zero to go back, but he refused. When he didn't show up, the whole of the night class went looking for him. A week later, one of the Elder council's henchmen showed up at the headmasters' office and requested for Ichijo.

Ichijo arrived at the headmasters' office to find one of his Grandfathers dogs in the office. The next thing he noticed was the clothes that belonged to Kaname. His eyes grew wide. He had a feeling what he was being called in for, but he didn't want to hear it. After the meeting in the headmasters' office, Ichijo found Kain and Aidou to ask him to break the news to Yuki. After they broke the news to her, she broke down and cried. Yelling how she hated Zero for leaving Kaname behind to die alone. She wanted his to pay to what she felt as his betrayal of her.

She had locked herself in her room at the academy and refused to come out. She didn't want to see anyone or speak to anyone. Over a couple of weeks, she would hear people knocking on her door and voices. Ichijo's, Kain's, Adios', and headmaster; her adopted Father. Her heart was broken and she didn't want to see anyone. She never answered the door or anyone. They couldn't take her silence any more. They broke the door open, to find her sitting in a chair, staring out the window. She hadn't eaten in two weeks; bathed or slept it seems either. A pureblood can go for a long period of time with out blood, but it's never a good idea. Sooner or later, the beast inside takes over and everyone would be in danger.

Kain went a got Ruka. Ruka needed to bath Yuki, make sure she slept and especially feed. Kain and Aidou had been watching out forever since. They also didn't know why Kaname was attacked and killed, but they were going to protect her, they said. Her thoughts drift back to Zero again. She missed him, missed Zero. She didn't mean what she had said. She still loved him and wished he was still here, but understood why he stayed away.

With a big sigh and sad teary eyes, she thought, " Five years ago today, I lost both very important men in my life. First Kaname and then Zero on the same night." Kaname was dead, but where was Zero? What happened to him? Is he dead? Is he alive? If he's alive, what happened to him? No word and no reply came from any attempt at communications either. It was time to go to bed since it was dawn. Thankfully, she had gotten used to sleeping now during the day. She needed the rest for what was happening tomorrow. It was a very important event that she must attend, Sara Sota-sama's soiree.

_**TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Surprise

**A/N, warning, and disclaimer: **Please read the first chapter. It is all posted there.

**Summery: **Yuuki has been a pureblood for the last five years since her brother awoke her. Zero is now a full time hunter. Where is Kaname and why hasn't Zero fallen to a Level yet?

**The Last Kuran**

**Chapter 2:** Unexpected surprise

The next night, Zero woke up an hour before dusk. He starts to go over again, all the notes from the last five years, that he had taken while investigating Kanames' murder. He pours over the notes of information from the Hunters Association, the questions he asked and the notes all of the hunters must make for the archives. He found no clues there. Only thing he found out was that Kuran wasn't on the liquidation (or elimination) list. He looks over the notes he took from the Vampire Senate, who by the way, made it obvious to him that he wasn't welcome. He had asked similar questions but with little answers. Yet, his instincts were telling him something was not right. He couldn't put his finger on it. He didn't have a reason to not believe the Association or the Senate, but his instincts told him something wasn't right with either one. He had learned to trust his instincts. They have kept him alive so many times before, he had no reason to doubt them now.

He needed to go for a walk to think clearly. Zero wondered if his tail would follow him again since he picked it up after meeting with the Senate four years ago. (Explanation for 'tail' is at the end of the chapter if you need it.) Sure enough, as soon as he set foot outside of the apartment building, his tail began to follow him. Grumbling to himself, he wondered when he would loose his tail. This seemed excessive to him, but he's learned to put up with it. He didn't know what they were looking for, but what ever it was he didn't have it. Zero decided to stop thinking about the Senate. He started to think about the Association and began to realize that he had been busy with assignments since he asked questions about Kaname as well. He had been having a hard time with his investigations since. Was there something going on between the Association and the Senate? That seems pretty far-fetched and he tried to push it out of his mind, but the more he thought about it… No he wouldn't allow himself to think that the Association is working with the Senate to hinder his investigation.

After walking around for a couple of hours, he needed to get ready. His next assignment is to watch the Sara Sota soiree. He'd hoped he wouldn't see Yuki there; he didn't know what to say to her if he did. He had been avoiding any contact with her since that night he took her home. Partly because he didn't want to put her in any more danger than she already was, but also because he was afraid she still hated him for what happened that night. He had moved and changed all of his numbers, in an attempt to avoid her. He knew as a human, she would have eventually forgiven him, but as a pureblood vampire, that changes things. He would have refused tonight's assignment, but he couldn't.

Zero reached the door to his apartment and pushed the key to the lock. He froze when his vampire senses told him his apartment already had an occupant. The feeling was familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He pulled out his Bloody Rose and barged into his apartment. He saw no one in the hall. He turned to the left, towards the living room. There he saw someone sitting in his chair, in front of the fireplace. He saw the back of someone's head with long brown hair. He dropped his hand that had his gun to his side. All he could manage to say was, "Yuki?" as his eyes went wide. The color left his face as all of the blood was leaving it and he dropped the gun to the floor when this figure turned their head and the voice said, "Hi Kiryu.". Zero stumbled back and fell against the wall behind him; his legs barely holding him up. "K…K…Ka…na…me?". The figure stood up and turned to face him. "Yes Kiryu." was all he heard as he was passing out.

The next thing Zero is aware of is he's being woken up by someone, who was bending over him with a grin on their face. Zero sat up quickly, too quickly because he started to feel dizzy all of a sudden, and his memories flood back. He looks up again at the figure that woke him up, to see Kaname was hunched over him. He closed his eyes and began to ask a bunch of questions; but Kaname stopped and said simply that he will answer his questions later, but for now, Zero must hurry and get ready for Sara Sota's soiree. Above all, he must not tell anyone he's alive, not even Yuki since she was going to be there. Zero's eyes went wide again." The assignment! Damn, I almost forgot! How did…" Zero started to ask, but was interrupted mid-sentence. "Never mind how I know, you need to go, and get ready for the party!" said Kaname. With vampire speed, he showers and dresses quickly. Before he leaves, he tells Kaname he can stay, but not to touch anything. Kaname, amused by Zeros unchanged attitude, smiles and agrees.

Zero arrives at the soiree, ignoring the usual glares at him from the other vampires. He finds a wall to lean on when he hears a voice call his name. He doesn't respond, but the other vampire approaches him and asks how he's doing. Not waiting for an answer, the other vampire tells him that Yuki is here if he wanted to go see her. Zero looks at the other vampire, "I'm not here to socialize. I'm here on business vampire." Zero said, "I know as a representative from the Association, but she is asking for you." Zero stands there for a minute, then follows Ichijo. As he approaches Yuki, he notices Kain and Aidou standing by her like bodyguards. He was relieved to see them protect her. His heart wanted to leap out from his chest and was threatening to break his ribs, but he quickly had to hide his expressions. He noticed that Yuki reminded him so very much of Kaname, because even though he had grown up with her for the first four years of knowing her at Cross Academy, her expressions were calm and emotions suppressed. She must have learned to control her emotions over the years he thought. "Hi Zero, how are you?" she asked. "Fine" was all the answer he gave. "Are you working for the Association now?" Zero looked at her and said "yes" as he turned his attention to watching everyone in the room. He felt he had better move on and excused himself. He went back to the wall he had chosen earlier.

As the soiree continues, he wonders about Kaname. He begins to think up all the questions he wanted to ask him. Questions like, 'What the hell happened that night and where he's been. Why all the secrecy? Why someone would try to kill him and is Yuki in any danger? Also does anyone else know he's alive and if so, who?' He kept looking over in Yuki's direction while he was thinking about his questions and wondering why Kaname wanted Yuki left in the dark. He figured it was for her own good, but he needed to make sure. As soon as Sara walked into the room, all of the heads of the noble houses approached her one at a time and asked her to consider their sons. Then they would approach Yuki and ask her the same. To Zero, that would be insulting, but he has never understood vampire society and felt he never would. He wanted to tell Yuki about Kaname earlier but he kept his word and didn't, couldn't. He didn't know what happened five years ago and his instincts were telling him that by telling her, it would put her life in danger.

Finally, he reached his apartment door. He would be able to find out what happened that night and why this asshole is only now showing up again, seemingly back from the grave. After locking the door, he went into the living room and found Kaname on the couch, looking like he had been sleeping and jostled awake; and alarmed. Zero had never seen Kaname in such an alarmed state before, as much as he had put up with Kaname five years ago for Yuki's sake, his heart went out to him. Zero reassured Kaname he could rest for now as it was already an hour past dawn and they were both still very tired. Zero gave Kaname a pillow and some blankets out of the hall closet and put hunter protection spells around all of the doors and windows. They mutually decided to talk later that night after they had both gotten some sleep.

**TBC:**

**A/N: **I mentioned that Zero had a tail in this chapter. The meaning that I am using is this: someone was following him. I had a few people ask me that question before, I felt to eliminate the question, there should be an explanation here. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3: Yuuki's night

**A/N, warning, and disclaimer: **Please read the first chapter. It is all posted there.

**Summery: **Yuki has been a pureblood for the last five years since her brother awoke her. Zero is now a full time hunter. Where is Kaname and why hasn't Zero fallen to a Level yet?

**The Last Kuran**

Chapter 3: Yuki's night

Yuki wakes up just after the suns setting, not wanting to wake-up, but there's so much work that needs to be done. Too much it seems and it's never ending. With a big sigh, she gets up, throws her robe on and head over to her desk where she has more paper work to attend to. She knows she doesn't have a lot of time to be working on business affairs tonight; she had to get ready for the Sara Sota soiree. Just at the thought of the soiree, Yuki winces, as she hates going to these parties. Whenever she goes, the story is always the same. All of the young men practically fall over themselves trying to get her attention. She's never liked that kind of attention.

She loved Kaname but he's gone now. She's also loved Zero who's disappeared out of her life. She remembered she used to be able to count on him whenever she was troubled. After Kaname died, he disappeared and she has never felt so alone. She knew she was at fault for Zero disappearing from her life. If only she had never yelled at him, telling him she hated him, and never wanted to see him again, he may yet still be here with her. Now he was gone. Kaname and Zero were the only two who fought to protect her, even as she put herself in harms way. She has Kain and Aidou now protecting her but that is all they are to her, body guards. She won't allow herself the luxury of making new friends or falling in love again. These things were too painful to her to deal with. She couldn't keep contact with her human friends she made at cross academy. Any association with her put their lives in danger and she wouldn't risk that, not even Yori's, her best friend at the school. She kept in contact with the head master only.

Just as she was thinking of these things and the unfair way life has turned out, there was a knock on the bedroom door. "Yuki-sama, I've come to help you get ready for the soiree tonight." Yuki had lost all track of time and forgot Rima was coming over to do her hair and make-up. "Come in" Yuki says as she gets up from her desk and moves towards the bathroom. _'Damn, I lost track of time and I should have showered already.'_ Yuki thought to herself. Rima walks in and sees Yuki. She said, "You lost track of time again, didn't you?" with a smirk on her face. Rima had gotten used to this, as Yuki is usually busy at her desk. Yuki didn't respond but closes the door behind her to shower and dress in the bathroom. She comes out with her hair wrapped up in a towel. Rima gets to work on getting Yuki ready in a hurry.

After a short drive to the Sota estate, Yuki finds Sara and thanks her for the invitation and then she sits down. As Yuki was sitting there, she was thinking of the time when she helped a young boy to go look for his mother and comes to what looked like an abandoned building. The kiss and the confusion when she woke up with Kaname sitting next to her; seems like it was a long time ago.

As she was contemplating these things, Takuma Ichijo walks up to Yuki and begins to talk with her. Zero walks in and she heard Aidou piping up to say "What is **'He'** doing here?" with a dark tone to his voice. "Who are you talking about?" she asks wondering who Aidou would talk that way about. He looks at her and reply's "Kiryu". Yuki struggles to keep a calm demeanor and her voice under control as she asked Takuma to invite him over. "It would be a pleasure, Yuki-Sama." Takuma said with a huge grin on his face. Yuki waits, trying hard to keep herself from feeling any emotion when it comes to Zero. She knows the other vampires would feel her. Kain and Aidou stiffen being on the alert. They could feel Yuki's anxiousness at seeing Zero coming and keeps a careful watch around the room. Yuki finally manages to suppress her emotions again but she could feel Zeros. He's also anxious to see her… and nervous. She could hear his heart beat rising, but he wouldn't show his feelings. She couldn't help but think Zero hadn't changed.

** Later that night **

As Yuki was riding home, she was too lost in thought to realize they weren't heading home at all. Aidou had fallen asleep, but Kain was awake and noticed. He spoke up quickly and woke Yuki out of her daze. Before anything could be done, the doors and windows were locked as a gas was released into the back of the limo. Kain and Aidou tried to break the windows when they couldn't open the doors, but they had forgotten the glass was a special order of unbreakable glass. They were all out cold in one minute.

When Kain woke up, it was already mid day. The sun told Kain that they had been asleep for hours. Aidou was still out but Yuki was missing. He found they were still in the limo and parked in front of the Kuran estate. Kain shook Aidou and when he finally opened his eyes, he also notices that Yuki was missing. Fear and panic ran through his face. They found they could open the doors now. They got out and ran though the grounds and the house looking for Yuki. They ran back to the car to look for the driver since they did not see him there either. They found him in the front seat waking up. Kain tore the driver out of the car and Aidou froze him in place kneeling on the ground. "Where is Yuki Kuran-Sama!" Kain yelled. The driver would have made a mess of his pants if Aidou hadn't frozen him up to his shoulders. Chattering through his teeth, the driver answered "I don't know! The last thing I remember was waiting at Sara-Sama's party. I felt something sharp at the side of my neck and then the next thing I know, I'm waking up and you pulling me out of the car. I swear, I don't know (the driver begins to sob uncontrollably), pleeeeeese don't kill me." He whispers. Kain and Aidou look at each other and let the driver go. They tell the driver to get into the card and take them to Cross Academy.

At Cross Academy, Kain bangs hard on headmaster Crosses office door, and Cross runs to answer, thinking one of the students must be hurt. Upon seeing Kain and Aidou with down cast and pale faces, head master allows them in and closes the door behind them. He looks calmly at them and asks them what happened. Both, at the same time, tried to answer the question. The head master put up both of his hands and the two vampires quieted down. Head master turned, looked at Kain and restated the question. Kain looked sternly at him and answered "Yuki has been kidnapped." Head masters facial expression went blank for a moment. A few minutes later, he's on the phone calling Zero. He knew Zero would be seething through his teeth at being disturbed, but this couldn't be helped, this was about Yuki. Kain and Aidou hear Cross tell Zero "Yuki is missing. (Pause) No, I don't know yet. Kain and Aidou are here. We will wait for you before they explain what has happened." The head master hangs up the phone and prepares water glasses for the two young vampires. He drops a couple of blood tablets in each of the glasses and hands them to the vampires. They sit and wait for Zero for what seemed like an eternity but in all reality it was only 10 minutes. As Zero walks in the door, Kain and Aidou perks up, and realize he's not alone. They sense another vampire with him. A feeling of familiarity comes over them. Aidou nearly jumps out of his seat when he sees Kaname walk in behind Zero. Kain was speechless and it seemed he was paralyzed too because he couldn't move. The only one who didn't seem surprised was the head master. Moments later, out of the quiet, only Kain's voice was heard in a whisper "We thought you were dead. What happened Kaname-Sama?" Kaname smiled and replied "That is a story to save for after we find and save Yuki."


	4. Chapter 4: The hunt for Yuuki

**A/N, warning, and disclaimer: **Please read the first chapter. It is all posted there.

**Summery: **Yuki has been a pureblood for the last five years since her brother awoke her. Zero is now a full time hunter. Where is Kaname and why hasn't Zero fallen to a Level yet?

**The Last Kuran**

Chapter 4: The Hunt for Yuki

Yagari walks down the sidewalk towards the Hunter Society. He's been thinking back to his meeting with headmaster, Kaien Cross. His shock that Yuki, the adopted daughter of that twit, was kidnapped. He had agreed to help look for her, but only for Cross and Kiryu. He needed to think of anyone who would have dared to kidnap the Kuran Princess. What would have been the purpose? Before he knew it, he was standing in front of the doors to the Association. As he walked in, he gets a funny feeling that something isn't right. He decides to push it aside for now to figure out later. For now, he needs to see what the President knows about the missing Princess. As he walks to the Presidents office, he couldn't help but think about this whole thing.

Yagari pauses for a moment. What was he going to say to the President, to convince him to help look for the last surviving member of the Kuran line? Without her, the vampire race would be thrown into chaos. The Association didn't need that right now. He walks up to the Presidents door and knocks. He's invited in. Then the President asks what he could do for the hunter. "I'm here to talk to you about the kidnapping of the Kuran Princess, Yuki."

** Later that day **

That afternoon, he's back at Cross Academy. He recalls his meeting with the President as he talks with the headmaster. The President said he didn't have any information that would be helpful, explaining that normally, the Association doesn't get themselves involved in matters of events of the vampires. The exception would be if any humans are in danger, however, this was different because Yuki was raised by headmaster Kaien Cross. Unfortunately, the President didn't have any information at this time. Yagari walks out of the President's office, thanking him for his time. He walks downstairs to the hunters lounge. Thankfully, it was empty so he could think.

The feeling he felt before was back and gnawing at him, made worse by the fact the President was acting strange when Yagari insisted the hunters try to locate her. He felt the President knew more but didn't want to help. Yagari decided to go the vampire holding cells. He didn't know why, but he felt he needed too. That was where all of the vampire slaves where held and tamed at all costs. As he entered the lower levels and was stopped. "The holding cells are now a restricted area." the guard said. Yagari told headmaster he believed the Association was up to something and in fact, was probably holding Yuki. He had no idea why, but he was certain of it. For the first time in Yagari's life, the headmaster was in utter shock. It only took him a few moments to gather himself.

Just as the headmaster was approaching the door, Kaname and Zero walked in. "Good, I'm glad you both are here." Headmaster looks at Zero, not knowing how Zero would take the news. "It would appear Yuki is being held by the Association… at least for now." Zero stood still in complete surprise. The headmaster has never lied before, but that is just way too crazy to believe. Why would the Association kidnap Yuki? What would they have gained from it? This is just too crazy. The headmaster has finally done it, he's lost his marbles and the kidnapping pushed him over the edge.

Before he could continue in his thoughts, the headmaster had Yagari retell his tail of that morning. After Yagari was done, the whole room fell silent. Zero couldn't believe what he had heard. They have rules about moving against the Purebloods because of the Senate. Purebloods are almost revered as Gods. Unless…the Senate is in on the whole kidnapping bit. But why would the Senate be working with the Association? Zero knew the council was after Kaname five years earlier. Was it; is it possible the Association and the Senate were working together back then, as they appear to be now?

He turned to Kaname and asked about that night five years ago. "Who was it that tried to kill you and made you go into hiding?" Kaname looked at Zero, but didn't answer. Zero, hissing through his teeth, asked again but this time he also asked, "Was it the Senate or the Association?" his eyes locked, glaring at Kaname. Kaname was expecting some kind of reaction from Zero and yet quite relieved he hadn't changed in five years, replied, "They were both in on it." He turned his head to look at the headmaster. "And if they are working together still, Holding Yuki at the Association holding cells, they won't hold her there for long; especially since Yagari tried to go down to the holding cells below. They will move her quickly, probably tonight."

The headmaster already forming a plan, tells everyone in the room. Zero, still reeling from the morning revelations, has to work hard to focus on what is being said. That was really hard considering he knew what happens to the vampire slaves belonging to the Association. They do what ever is needed to break their spirits and the thought of Yuki going through that torture… Zero's thoughts were brought up short, realizing someone's eyes were on him. He realized that Kaname was glaring at him with frustration and yet understanding at the same time. Zero glares back, but he is now focused.

Yuki, back at the Associations holding cells, begins to wake up again; but this time, she doesn't allow anyone to know it. Before when she woke up, she's tried asking why they took her, what they wanted. The only response she had gotten was to be put back to sleep. This time was going to be different. This time she needed her head to be cleared enough to find away to escape, but where was she? Suddenly she realized, she didn't know. As her head cleared up more, she remembered Kain and Aidou. When she last saw them, they were trying to break the windows but the doors wouldn't open. That's when it hit her; she didn't know anything about where they were or if they were even alive. She also realized she needed to keep her feelings under control or they will know she's awake again, who ever 'THEY' are. It was just at that moment, she heard a door open. Voices, humans, talking about moving her, handing her over to the Senate. That's when she knew that tonight she would have to get away and do what she can to find out anything she could about Kain and Aidou. Tonight she would escape.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5: The rescue

**A/N, warning, and disclaimer: **Please read the first chapter. It is all posted there.

**Summery: **Yuki has been a pureblood for the last five years since her brother awoke her. Zero is now a full time hunter. Where is Kaname and why hasn't Zero fallen to a Level yet?

**The Last Kuran**

Chapter 5: The Rescue

That night, Kaname, Zero, Kain, Aidou, Yagari and Cross are in the woods, hiding and watching the back door that leads to the holding cells under the Association's building. They watch as a black, old van drive up to the back door. While the driver stayed in the van, a small group of vampires got out of the back; a group of six. One of them had cuffs. Yagari and Cross looked at each other, recognizing the cuffs and knew they were enchanted to prevent vampires from using their abilities. They got a sinking feeling in the pit of their stomach's because they have never been used a Pureblood before. On any other vampire, any attempt to use their powers is meant to cause great pain, discouraging any further attempts. The stronger the vampire, the more painful it becomes. On a Pureblood, they could kill. Another vampire had what looked like an old medical handbag, straight out of the 1700s. Zeros eyes went wide and fear clenched his heart. "Dear god, what are they going to do to her?" Kaname shared in Zeros fears, though his eyes and body stayed calm. If they tried to rush the van and the holding cells, their chances of rescuing Yuki were slim to none. Kaname was already masking their presence and suggested they move closer for a better position. Yagari agreed, although he didn't like having to cooperate with vampires to begin with. They found a boulder, closer to the van and there they waited for their chance.

One of the vampires knocked on the back door and waits for an answer. When the door opens, they were greeted rather rudely, by a hunter who had been waiting for them. The vampire with the cuffs spoke up and said "We're here for the Pureblood." The hunter glared at him and hissed, "This way." through his clenched teeth. The hunter led the group of vampires down the hall to the room Yuki was being held in. She doesn't move giving any indication she's awake. The vampire with the medical bag puts it down on the table a few feet away from her, opens it up, and pulls out a syringe and a bottle of clear liquid. He pushes the syringe into the bottle and sucks the liquid in through the needle. He turns around and begins to head towards Yuki, but is brought up short. The others could see the confusion in his eyes, confusion and… and fear. They realized they walked into a trap. Yuki Kuran is awake.

Her eyes were open and glowing crimson. Before they could do anything, the syringe was stabbed into the hunters' shoulder and within 5 seconds; he was out cold on the stone floor. Yuki, using her power of compulsion, ordered the first vampire with the cuffs to put them down and to get the key from the hunter. He scurries to get the key. Yuki tells him to unlock her wrists, and then tells them to carry her out like they were going to as if she were still unconscious. The first vampire that had the cuffs picks her up and carries her out of the room. They met with other hunters who responded to a raised alarm when someone walking by caught on to what was going on.

Yuki orders them to fight the hunters. They let her down and began to fight. As they were fighting, Yuki begins to run for the door at the end of the hall. Just as she reaches the door, she meets with another hunter, face to face. _'I'm this close to being free again and this ingrate thinks he's going to stop me! __**I DON'T THINK SO!' **_She stares angrily towards the hunter, not caring of the consequences or what happens to the hunter. She pushes him through the door. Then she feels an indescribable pain as she is shot from behind, through the right side of her torso. She stops, spins around to face her attacker. She's shot again in her left shoulder. Her strength is weakening. She holds her fear of being recaptured back as she forces tornado-force winds in through the halls and slams her attacker unconscious against the far walls.

She hears the noise of fighting behind her. She spins around to see Cross, Yagari, Zero, Kain, and, Aidou fighting the vampire that was in the van and other hunters that answered to the raised alarm. She puzzled to see them there. Then she sees Kaname as well. She takes a step forward with her left hand stretched forward. Another step and she begins to feel lightheaded. Another step and the whole world begin to spin. She tries to take another step towards Kaname, but the world fades to blackness. Zero barely catches her before she hits the ground.

They now have her, but they still have yet to get out, all of them. Kaname picks up Cross by the waist and runs for a near by airfield where Kain and Aidou have a helicopter fueled and waiting. Kain picks grab Yagari by the arm and they ran at vampire speed with Yagari waving up and down like a flag. On they way, Yagari put up such a fuss, that Kain had a hard time holding him. When they all got to the helicopter, they climbed in. When in the air, Zero and Cross sees how red in the face Yagari was, staring at Kain who was grinning. Yagari is obviously feeling extremely embarrassed at being dragged by a vampire to safety. However, right now, he can't seem to enjoy the irony of that whole situation. Zero held Yuki, who had been shot twice and passed out. Her injuries were not life threatening but she will need blood, a place to recover, and rest.

Zero shifts his gaze from Yagari to Kaname. For the first time, for as long as he can remember, Zero saw concern in Kaname's eyes. But not just concern for Yuki; Zero also saw anger for what she went through. Zero could feel the anger emanating from him. Zero dropped his eyes down to Yuki. He began to move to hand her to Kaname but he said "No", shaking his head. He would take her when they landed safely on the ground. Just then the helicopter began to shake, violently. Zero looked down and realized Yuki's eyes were open but there was fear in her eyes. Her heart and pulse was racing. Yuki was panicking. Zero tried to reassure her she was ok, but she stiffened and tried to get away. If Zero had let her go, she would have fallen out of the helicopter. She was delirious. Kaname was focusing to try to gain control of the helicopter, but found it harder then he thought. He needed Yuki to stop shaking them; she needed to sleep again for now. While trying to stabilize the helicopter, Kaname reached out to touch Yuki. She saw a hand reaching out to touch her, but she slapped it away. Then swung her hips in one swift motion, and landed her foot on Kaname squarely on his chest. Kaname barely manages to miss her next punch she was trying to kick him in his head and with speed; he reached out and touched her, rendering her asleep again. Except for Kain and Aidou, everyone's eyes went wide in disbelief that Yuki had learned how to defend herself.

They all turned and looked at Kain and Aidou, who had huge grins on their faces. Yes, Yuki did learn how to handle herself in a one on one fight. She had learned very quickly, to their surprise. One by one, they realized the helicopter hadn't stopped shaking. As a matter of fact, it was getting worse. This was no good. If Kaname can't keep this thing in the air, they would crash only 20 miles from where they just left. Kaname was focusing hard to keep them in the air. It was proving harder then he thought. The helicopter was still shaking, but no where near as bad. Zero holds tight to Yuki, but focuses on Kaname. He could feel the enormous amount of power emanating from Kaname. His heart was pounding as he realizes Kaname can't keep this up for long and they are still a long way off from their destination. Kaname begins to shake a little and a bead of sweat begins to find its' way down his cheek. His eyes are clenched tight and he begins to breathe harder like there's not enough air. Zero, begins to realize to his horror, that they will never make it to their destination and will crash into the forest below. The more Kaname shakes, the more the helicopter shakes. Zero looks out to the forest below and sees they are loosing altitude. Before he gets a chance to look back at Kaname, he sees the trees coming up to them fast. He looked over to Kaname again, but now he's passed out and Kain is holding him as he realizes they're going to crash. He holds on to Yuki protectively, as they hit the ground.

Kain slowly regains consciousness. He feels pain in his arm and his head. He doesn't remember why he should be hurting so badly. He opens his eyes to realize he was out in the woods. Slowly he begins to remember, Yuki, the rescue, the fight, the helicopter…..crashing. His eyes went wide. He sits up in a hurry and the percussion band playing in his head plays as loudly as it can. He goes to hold his head, but trying to move his arm proves impossible. It was broken. Slowly, he begins to survey the wreckage. He sees Aidou, Kaname, and Yagari. His eyes widen as he realizes Cross, Zero and Yuki are no where to be seen. He looks over to the helicopter and sees its smoking but no fire…yet. Despite the pain, he jumps to his feet and feels very light headed, but fights it. He runs over to the helicopter and sees Yuki and Cross on the other side. _'Wait, where is Zero?'_ he thought to himself.

To his horror, he looks down into the cabin of the helicopter and sees Zero pinned with his legs beneath the helicopter. Kain hears someone stirring from behind him and he turns his head to see who it is. Aidou groans as he slowly opens his eyes and he lies there dazed for a moment. He sits up quickly and grabs his shoulder as he groans again. An anguished moan escapes his lips as he realizes his head is threatening to explode. Aidou tries to get up but he can't move his arm.

He manages another way and runs to check on the people he can find. He first checks on Kaname who has a huge gash on the right side of his face, but his pulse is strong and steady. Yagari barely has a pulse but no visible signs of injury. He looks for others and sees Kain on top of the helicopter. Kain is saying something, but for some reason, Aidou can't hear him. He starts running over to see what Kain is trying to say.

When he gets there, and he sees Cross and Yuki lying there by the helicopter, then he sees the smoke. Aidou asks Kain where Zero is. That's when Aidou notices he can not hear is own voice and he sees where Zero is pinned. Neither of them can lift the helicopter without help do to their injuries. Kain notices the smoke getting worse and if they don't do something soon, the helicopter will catch on fire and possibly explode with Zero trapped under it. Aidou and Kain rush over to Cross and Yuki to pull them farther way from the wreckage, then rush back to see that Kaname had woken up and it seems he is very aware of the danger. Kain tells Kaname that Zero is pinned underneath the helicopter. Normally this would be nothing for Kaname, but as it is, he over exerted himself earlier. His aching body was pleading to rest some more.

The three of them work together to lift the helicopter off of Zero, so that one of them can reach in and get Zero out. With Kain and Aidou's use of only one arm each, this task was proving to be harder than it should have been. Aidou let go to reach for Zero, but it was too much of a strain on the other two. Cross wakes up and, although he's hurting, he seems to be ok. Kain, Aidou, and Kaname try again while Cross reaches in and pulls Zero out. Kain and Aidou carry Zero to safety; Kaname stumbles behind them. Just as they reach a safe distance, the helicopter goes up in flames. Seconds later, it explodes. They watch as they realize how close they were to loosing their own lives. They gather everyone together and Cross starts to look everyone over. He tries to start with Kaname first, but he refuses. He checks over Kain and notices he has a broken arm that isn't healing. He feels the arm more and realizes it needs to be reset first. He resets it, and then moves onto Aidou.

He finds his shoulder is dislocated, so he maneuvers it back into place. He runs to take a look at Zero. Both of his legs are shattered and he knows full well he will need blood when he wakes up. Kaname sits with Yuki, who has a piece of shrapnel lodged in her left leg. Her own healing abilities compromised by anti-vampire bullets that hit her. He dares not pull it out or she could bleed to death. Cross next checked on Yagari, but by the time Cross got to him, it was too late. Yagari was gone. Cross was saddened by the loss of his friend, but also knows that this is not the time to grieve. Other lives were at stake. The rest of them were going to have to get out of there before anyone finds them; two will have to be carried. Kain and Aidou, now having healed their arm/ shoulder, are able to carry Zero and Yuki. Aidou, still unable to hear anything, follows behind Cross and Kaname. Since Kaname is still to weak on his own, he is having to lean on Cross for support.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6: The Run

**A/N, warning, and disclaimer: **Please read the first chapter. It is all posted there.

**Summery: **Yuki has been a pureblood for the last five years since her brother awoke her. Zero is now a full time hunter. Where is Kaname and why hasn't Zero fallen to a Level yet?

**The Last Kuran**

Chapter 6: The Run

The next night, the small group comes to a clearing. Kain, who had been caring Zero, set him down by a tree where they were building a fire. Aidou sets Yuki down carefully, trying to keep her wounds from bleeding again. Cross lowers Kaname next to Yuki. Aidou and Kain have decided to go gather fire wood as Cross once again checks over the other three. When they get back Kain he builds their fire pit and starts the fire.

A short while later, Kain had been thinking about their predicament and the problems they were soon to face. They all were going to need blood to finish healing or regain their strength, that is except for Cross. He decides to go hunting to get what they were all going to need, so he tells Cross he's going hunting. Reluctantly, cross agrees. Aidou is tired from caring Zero all day and in a matter of moments, he falls asleep. Kaname has already fallen asleep next to Yuki and Cross is also tired, but stays awake to watch over the fire and the others while they sleep.

Cross goes over to check on Yuki, still worried about her condition; how she hasn't woken up yet. He kneels down and places two fingers to her throat. _'Her pulse is strong'_ he says to himself with a sign of relief. He gets up to check on Zero and sees that Zero is awake, but his gaze was on Yuki. It was obvious he was in a great deal of pain and trying to hide it, but not very successfully. Pain wasn't the only emotion showing in his face. He was more scared for the Pureblood Princes. Cross kneels down next to Zero and exposes his neck. He leans closer, offering his neck to Zero. He has no idea how long Kain will be gone and some blood will help with the pain and healing of his body. He knew also that Zero would protest at the idea, but he was determined to help the boy.

"Here, drink. It will help," he said. Just as he thought, Zero did protest and tried to backhand Cross across his face, but Cross caught his wrist. Cross looked at him with a scowl on his own face at Zero. "I've never said anything like this to you before, but I'm going to say it now. You are being very selfish, Kiryu. I know you hate what you have become, but given the circumstances, but you need to suck it up. You need blood to heal right now because you are no good to anyone like this, especially to Yuki. Do you think she wants to see you like this when she regains consciousness? We all need you to be able to start healing so you can walk again, and the sooner you heal, the sooner we can get out of these woods faster, and deal with this situation at hand. Now, grow some balls and drink. You can bitch and moan at me later, but right now, just do it!"

Their eyes were locked for a few minutes. Zero, was too stunned to say anything to Cross, and couldn't think of anything to say. Cross had never spoken to him like that before or used that kind of language. Zero blinked a couple of times in surprise. With that said and Zeros lack of response with wide eyes, Cross leaned in again offering his neck again to Zero. Zero hesitated for a moment, wrapped his arms around Cross under his arms and licked his neck, there by desensitizing it before he bit down. He began to drink greedily, forgetting all else in his blood lust haze. At this pace, Cross knew that he would have to stop Zero before he drank too much or one of the others would have to carry him. A few minutes later, Cross says Zeros name and tells him to stop.

Zero barely registers what was said and reluctantly let's go. He almost didn't. This was one of the things he feared the most about the beast inside of him. It was almost impossible to control. Not just with the need for blood, but the strong urge to tear things apart. He didn't understand it, and that's why, perhaps, he feared it the most. For now, he's had enough blood to sustain him and the pain in his legs was more manageable. Zero was about to speak when he heard a noise in the trees behind him. His senses told him it was another vampire and his sense of smell told him who it was. Cross however, had no way of knowing what was causing that noise. He was up on his feet with his hands on his sword and ready to fight, when Kain stepped out into the light.

"Well, I see you still have your hunter reflexes about you, old man," said Kain with a bemused grin on his face. Kain comes closer and Cross sees that he has caught two deer. He sets them down and wakes Kaname and Aidou. Kain picks up the deer and hands them to the other two. Kaname and Aidou both look at the animals in disgust but they both also understand they must. As Aidou drinks from his, his ears begin to pop. Slowly, he begins to hear, only a little at first. The more he drinks, the more his hearing improves. His need satisfied, Aidou hands his deer to Zero. Kaname drinks his deer dry. Still needing rest they all lay down to sleep, all except cross. Cross takes one of the deer, cuts out what they will need for food. He takes a piece and cooks it over the open fire and eats it. Afterwards, he lies down to sleep.

While he sleeps, Kaname begins to have a disturbing dream. He is back to that night five years ago. They're under attack and he yells to Zero to get Yuki out of there, back to where she would be safe. Zero hesitates. Kaname begins to fight his attackers and sees that Zero is still standing there but Yuki has disappeared. "Where is Yuki?" Kaname yells, fearful that his attackers have her. He turns back to another attacker, who disappears right in front of him like he was ghost. He looks back to Zero, but Zero is no longer there. He is horrified to realize everyone is gone. Panic envelops his heart. Where is Yuki? He heard a noise from behind him. He spins around to see who or what, but no one was there. Something moves behind him again and he spins around. This time he sees Yuki under attack. She's trying to fight them off, but there's too many of them. Kaname runs to help her, but the faster he runs, the further she is from him. He looks for Zero and sees he's lying on the ground and unmoving, with multiple gunshot wounds. He sees one of the attackers shoot her. Kaname stops short as he hears another shot fired at her.

Kaname sits up, shaking, with his face drenched in sweat. He looks over to see Yuki still there lying beside him. He realizes where he is, and what he saw was just a nightmare. He lies back down, run his long, slender fingers through Yuki's long brown hair. He begins to think, _'If only I had come back sooner.'_ He stopped thinking along that line of thought. He knew he would have to explain to Yuki where he's been these long agonizing five years. He's had someone keeping him informed with any information concerning Yuki. It had been torture for him. How he thought those first ten years, watching her not remember who he was to her, forgot their past was bad. These last five years was worse. That doesn't matter now, they're back together again, but now she was seriously hurt and hasn't regained consciousness yet. He holds Yuki up close and soon, Kaname drifts off back to sleep.

The next morning, the group is getting ready to leave. Kaname begins to pick up Yuki when he senses vampires and hunters heading their way. He quietly tells the others that they have company coming and they need to get out of there quick. Aidou puts out the fire with his ice as he picks Zero up, since he's still unable to put any weight on his legs yet. Kain picks up and carries Cross since he can't run at vampire speed. The group runs as fast as they can at top speed for as long as they can. They run for four hours before they have to stop to take a break. They don't feel any vampires around. Kaname, Kain, and Aidou put down their passengers, thankful for the break. They still don't feel any pursuers so they get a better feel for their surroundings. There, they find a stream and some blackberry bushes. They take advantage of their good fortune. While the others are out getting water and berries, Kaname stays with Yuki and Zero. Before the others returned, Yuki begins to stir, catching Kanames attention. Slowly, her hazel brown eyes begin to flutter open. Before she could get the barring on her surroundings, or anything else for that matter, she hears a familiar voice call her name. "Yuki" it says. Her eyes widen as Kaname moves into sight.

"Kaname?" she said, unbelieving what she sees. She reaches out her hand to touch his cheek. As she feels the warmth of his skin, as she feels he's really there, tears fills both of their eyes. Kaname gives her one of his loving, gentle smiles. Feeling her fingers on his cheek, he closes his eyes, and the tears in his eyes begin their journey down his cheeks. He takes his hand to hers and says her name again with a sigh. She jumps up to grab him, but the pain she feels from her wounds cause her to clench her eyes shut, gasping in pain.

"Yuki, shh, you need to lay very still. You've been through quite an ordeal and you need time to heal."

"Kaname, Onii-Sama, what happened to you? Where have you been?" she asks in a whispered tone.

"We will have time to talk later, but for now, you need to drink and rest," he says as he lifts her to give her easy access to his neck. Her eyes turned crimson while her fangs grow out. She licks his neck, which sends shivers throughout his whole body. When she bites him, he sighs in contentment. After she has finished, he pulls the shrapnel from her leg. As soon as it was out, her leg healed. Kaname checked her other wounds and they healed as well.

Soon Kain, Aidou, and Cross returns, sharing the blackberries and water they were able to collect. After they had their fill, they were off again, Kain carrying Zero and Kaname carrying Yuki. Yuki was still so weak and still needs her rest. Soon Yuki falls asleep in Kaname's arms. In the late afternoon Kaname, Kain and Aidou pick up a scent of something that didn't belong in the woods. Kain and Aidou looked confused at each other, then to Kaname. They cautiously follow the scent. Soon, they come upon something they never would have dreamed or hoped to come across. They found a large group of people and equipment. They see cameras, umbrellas, trailers, generators, and lights. They sense many humans… and a few… vampires?

Kaname masks their presence until he finds out what they were walking into. Kaname and Kain put down Yuki and Zero. Kaname doesn't know whom he can trust, outside of this small group that has fought to rescue Yuki and to survive together, so he tells the others to stay while he investigates further. At vampire speed, he runs to the trailer where he senses two of the unknown vampires. He's inside the trailer before anyone knew the door was opened and closed again. He allows them to sense his presence. They turn around.

"Kaname-sama" they said in unison with surprise resounding in their voices.


	7. Chapter 7 A Safe Place

**A/N, warning, and disclaimer: **Please read the first chapter. It is all posted there.

**Summery: **Yuki has been a pureblood for the last five years since her brother awoke her. Zero is now a full time hunter. Where is Kaname and why hasn't Zero fallen to a Level yet?

**The Last Kuran**

Chapter 7: A safe place

"Kaname-Sama, where did you come from?" they asked. We… we thought you were dead. What happened to you five years ago?" whispered the female voice, with a state of shock. "Rima," Kaname says as his aura grows dark and encompasses both vampires. Fear fills Rima as she begins to feel her head become funny. He asks her, "Are you working for the Senate, or anyone associated with them?" Although she's afraid, she understands what he's doing. This is one of the powers purebloods have, forcing others who are not purebloods to answer them. "I am always on the side of Kuran, my Lord." "Thank you Rima," he says as he releases her. Kaname turns to her companion. "Shiki, whose side are you one? The Senate or mine?" he growls. "Yours Kaname-Sama, always yours." Kaname paused for a moment as if thinking, then released Shiki, his aura returning to normal.

Just as Kaname was about to speak, there was a knock at the door. It was one of the assistants to the photographer. "Rima, Shiki, are you ready. We're ready for you." "We'll be right out," says Rima. "Kaname-Sama, you are welcome to stay here" Shiki said as he turned to face him. "There are others who need a place to rest as well," Kaname tells them. "They are welcome too," replies Shiki. "Thank you Shiki, Rima. Also, I would appreciate it if you didn't mention this to anyone of any of this." Shiki and Rima nod in agreement. Afterwards, Rima and Shiki leave for another session of their photo shoot. Kaname goes, shares the good news to the others and escorts them into the trailer. There, Kaname takes Yuki to the back where the bed is and lays her there. She stirs for a minute and then returns to her deep sleep. Kain places Zero down in a chair. They are all tired enough; the rest finds places to sit down to take a long need nap.

Hours later, a car pulls up to the set. The passenger gets out from the back of the car, gets out, and walks up to the set. "Rima, Shiki" Ichijo said with an enthusiastic voice. One more photo is taken before Rima says they need a break. Rima and Shiki had been traveling for the past week, doing photo shoots in various places. This is the first time they have been able to see Ichijo for awhile. "Can we talk?" asked Ichijo in a more serious, whispered tone. They walk away to a secluded place. "I have some serious news. Yuki-Sama was kidnapped right after the soiree and never made it back home. Kain and Aidou went looking for her, but they haven't been heard from since then either. Last I heard, they were going to Cross Academy to talk with headmaster Cross. Now Cross is also missing and no one has heard from any of them since. Those of us that are still loyal to Yuki-Sama are still looking for her. Ruka and Maria have been chasing down any leads that have been coming up, but they have all been dead ends. We could use your help and any connections you may have." They nodded in agreement, both desperately wanting to tell him that Kaname is not only alive, but hiding in the trailer and the others are probably with him. Rima begins to wonder if Kaname is back due to Yuki's disappearance. If that the case, then maybe Kain, Aidou, Cross, and Yuki are hiding in the trailer as well. Rima excuses herself for a moment, using the excuse that she is thirsty. She goes into the trailer to see that she was right, but Zero was also there, much to her surprise. Rima goes to wake up Kaname, but can't move any closer to him. Her feet are frozen in place. She looks up to Kaname who looks like he was sleeping very light like he was being very protective of something very precious, which in fact he was. As she looks around, she sees Kain and Aidou on guard, ready to fight. She has never seen them so protective before. She glances to Zero and sees the Bloody Rose aimed for her. She was very surprised to find everyone so on edge. Once they all realized Rima had walked in, they relaxed, going back to sleep. Still shaking, she looks back to Kaname, "Ichijo is outside, talking with Shiki. He doesn't know anything but he is here asking for our help looking for Yuki-Sama." Kaname gets up to go meet with Ichijo. Yuki wakes up and asks where they are. Kaname leans over her and tells her they are safe in Rima and Shiki's trailer. She relaxes and goes back to sleep.

Kaname gets up and heads outside to meet Ichijo. Before Kaname allows Ichijo to sense him, Kaname holds him in place and walks toward him. He begins the same process that he had done with Shiki and Rima hours earlier. Ichijo is now alarmed before he realizes someone, a pureblood is approaching him. His heart is in a twisted sense of emotion as he sees Kaname come into view, between fear and excitement, confusion and curiosity, but mostly disbelief. "K…Kaname-Sama..?" is all he manages to say before Kaname tightens the grip he is holding on Ichijo's mind. His aura darkens once again, as he asks his questions. "Your Grandfather is the head of the Senate. Are you working for him or worse, on the Council now yourself, Ichijo?" clearly annunciating Ichijo's name while he squints his eyes at him. "Kaname-Sama, Ichio is no longer my Grandfather (he says through his teeth). I. AM. ON. YOUR. SIDE" he said with his eyes glowing crimson with anger. Kaname stood shocked. Ichijo was always the most peaceful, loving, calm and accepting of anyone. To see this kind of anger arise in Ichijo's eyes at the mere mention of his Grandfather made his heart want to go out to him. It was almost like a sin to cause this kind of anger in such a person as Ichijo. Kaname wanted to step up to the blond vampire, but he didn't. He released his hold on the blond vampire. "Everyone you are looking for are inside Rima and Shiki's trailer. Any questions any of you may have will have to wait for another time. For now I'm going back inside. Don't mention to anyone what you have learned today." Then he turned around to head back to the trailer. As he was walking he was wondering about Ichijo, his concern growing. He had never known the blond vampire to be so angry before. Now he was not only angry, but it seemed he was full of hate towards his Grandfather. He had to wonder if this is the result from his supposed death or if it was something else. He will find out later, but at this moment, he needed to get back and rest. He lays back down next to Yuki, thankful she is getting the rest she needs.

Later, Rima and Shiki return to their trailer. Remembering the sudden alarm she caused the others earlier; she cautions Shiki to wait for her to call him. He looks confused, but heeds her warning. She enters quietly to give the others a chance to wake up and react, if at all. When no reaction came, she called for Shiki to come in. They find no place to lie down. 'This trailer wasn't meant to hold this many' Rima muses to herself. They are tired and their routine has messed with their daytime sleeping routine. It's not long before they find a place to sit and fall asleep.

The next morning found Kaname waking up after a peaceful night's rest to Yuki staring at him with loving eyes. He looks back at her, smiles and reaches out with his hand to cup her cheek. "I must still be dreaming, because you're here" she whispers. "If this is a dream, then we're both having the same dream and I don't ever want to wake from it", he replies in a whisper. "Ummm, Kaname, where are we?" she asked as she begins to look around. He tells her, "We are in Rima and Shiki's trailer on one of their photo shoots. We came across them yesterday as we were going through the woods." She sat up to see everyone packed into this small trail like sardines, and her eyes went wide. "How long have I been sleeping. The last thing I remember was trying to escape from the hungers, and waking up seeing you lying down beside me? What happened while I was out?" It takes only a few minutes to give her the short explanation of the events. Her eyes widen again at the news of the helicopter crash, Yagari's death and Zeros' legs, which still haven't completely healed. She shook desperately trying not to laugh at poor Aidou having lost his hearing and the conversations he was not privy to, at his expense. She was glad to learn he had his hearing back again though. She wondered if Aidou caught on to the private joke.

As Yuki and Kaname talked, Rima and Shiki woke up and began to fix glasses of blood tablet water for everyone, except Cross who received only water. Yuki was thankful for it, but it seemed one glass wasn't going to be enough. Everyone else downed their glasses pretty fast. Rima and Shiki prepared another round for each of them. Thankful for the second helping, the others were taking their time drinking the second glass. Soon there was a knock on the door. "Rima, Shiki, are you ready?" "No, we're not ready. Give us a couple of minutes." Shiki responds. "We will be waiting, but please hurry. The photographer is in a really bad mood this morning and wants to get this done today." the other guy said. They groaned when they heard this. He was always in a bad mood and never easy to work with. Hopefully, today would be the last day of this photo shoot.

_**TBC**_

**A/N: **I have not worked on this story for the last three years I think because I got stuck and lost any interest as a result. My youngest daughter has been nagging me to finish this story as it seems to be her favorite one. Finally I get back to this story and decided to make some necessary changes to it so I could continue to work on it and already some ideas are flowing. Any way, I hope you all enjoy the continuation of '**The Last Kuran'**.


	8. Chapter 8 Hear comes the rain

**A/N, warning, and disclaimer: **Please read the first chapter. It is all posted there, otherwise for this chapter please read the A/N at the end.

**Summery: **Yuki has been a pureblood for the last five years since her brother awoke her. Zero is now a full time hunter. Where is Kaname and why hasn't Zero fallen to a Level 'E' yet?

**The Last Kuran**

Chapter 8: Here comes the rain

Rima and Shiki found that today's excuse for the photographers' bad mood, was due to the cloudy over cast and it felt like rain; which would delay rapping up this shoot. They all hurried as best as they can to finish the shoot before it started to rain in the hopes of being able to leave and head back home, but there a complication. "Please excuse me." Rima said. "I need a break." The photographer grumbled but allowed it. "Kay, fine but hurry up." He grumbled some more.

While Rima was gone, Shiki went to check on the others. Remembering to be cautious when he entered the trailer, he knocked and then walked in. It seems that everyone was doing better, except Zero who still looked like he was in a great deal of pain still. He turned to his cousin, "Is there anything I can get for you Kaname-Sama?" he asked. "No Shiki, thank you." He bowed and turned to leave to head back. Fifteen minutes later, Rima returned. "What took you so long Rima?" asked Shiki. "Just taking care of business. That's all." she replied, in a bored tone.

Mean while in the trailer, Cross got up to check on Zero. One of his legs was lying in an odd way. He was now cursing himself for a fool for not seeing his adopted son this way till now. Seeing the concern in cross's eyes, Kaname got up to check on what exactly was the cause of concern. Yuki, about to get up and join him, was told to stay put; that Zero didn't need everyone crowding him. Yuki didn't like being told to stay away. After all, she had spent the last several years taking care of things by herself without any help, but she stayed where she was…out of the way for now.

Kaname walked over to where Cross and Zero were and saw the problem that had Cross so worried. Zero's leg wasn't healing correctly and the reason was obvious; his lower leg was resting at an odd angle, indicating that that part of his leg will need help. Why hadn't he seen this sooner? They needed to fix his leg and get him healing as quickly as possible. He's not sure if they truly lost the others that were following their trail, but if they showed up, they needed Zero to be able to run if needed. Kaname turned to the others and told them to set up a perimeter to make sure that they were not found yet. The others left to set up a perimeter.

Kaname needed to get them out of there. He knew that Zero would not want to show any weakness in front of anyone, but felt the others would understand. When the others left, he turned back to Zero. "Your leg isn't healing because it's not set to the correct angle. We need to reset it so you can heal. It will be extremely painful." Kaname grabbed a shirt that was tossed aside and handed it to Zero. "Put this between your teeth so that when I reset your leg." Zero just looked at him for a moment, but did as he was told. Cross went around behind Zero and pulled back his arms to keep him from pushing Kaname away when he started. Kaname put one hand just below his knee and the other just above his ankle. "On the count of three, I will pull." Both Cross and Zero nodded in understanding. Cross braced himself and held tightly to Zero's arms. "One….two…three" and on three, Kaname pulled Zero's leg and straightened it out. Zero screamed before passing out. "When he wakes up, he will need blood, my blood." he said as he looked up to Cross. Cross understood. Zero could take the tablets, but his body won't heal as fast as they would need it to on the blood tablets. Pure blood is what was going to be needed to faster healing.

Yuki, having stayed out of the way came up to her brother. "Onii-Sama, you know that it is forbidden to give your blood to another except for your mate. Do you intend to make him your mate?" she asked hoping that wasn't the case. "You know that I want to see Zero healing as fast as possible. That seeing him hurt, hurts me, but to give him your blood?" Yuki said, not wanting Kaname to be in trouble, considering the situation they currently were in. "Imoto (*), we don't have the luxury of time for the blood tables to do their job for him. He must have pureblood to heal as quickly as possible. We may still have the hunters and other vampires chasing after us and if Zero can't walk, he will be a liability that will have to be left behind. We can't continue to carry him and wait for the blood tablets to work." Yuki looked like she was about to argue, but thought better of it, finally seeing the logic of what he said. Too many other lives are on the line. She hated it, she was horrified by it, but knew he was right.

Just at that moment, Zero moaned, pain once again etched on his face. Once his lavender eyes opened, he hissed on an intake of breath. "You need blood to heal faster and deal with your pain better. They sooner you can move the better. I can't count on our luck to continue to hold out." Zero looked ready about to argue, but one look to Yuki; who was desperately nodding her head in agreement, and he nodded is own. When Zero latched onto Kaname's neck, he began to feel better almost instantaneously. The heavy throb of pain in his leg was leveling down to a dull throb. When he let go, he cleaned the wound his fangs left behind. Zero nodded his head again looking directly into Kaname's eyes, reluctantly saying thank you. He received his own nod in return. "You will need to feed one more time in the morning." Zero didn't like it, but he understood. He nodded again, then laid his head back and closed his eyes to take a nap. Cross left to help with the perimeter watch while Yuki and Kaname went back to bed to catch up on the last five years. Kaname still refused to explain what happened the night he disappeared and why he was in hiding the whole time saying only that he would explain later.

Hours passed, and Rima and Shiki returned. "The shoot is finished finally and the others are leaving. We have decided to remain to help in any way we can." Shiki said. Rima got some clean glasses out and prepared more water with blood tables dissolving in them for everyone. Cross returned to eat and sleep and saw Rima was busy so she offered a glass of water to Cross. Shiki offered to take the drinks to the others saying only that she looked tired. Shiki left to take the substitute blood out to the others that are still watching the perimeter. An hour later and those that are in the trailer are all fast asleep.

The next morning, Zero wakes up feeling better then he had since the helicopter incident, but in trying to move his leg didn't exactly feel to good; but still better than before. Next Kaname woke up, and when he moved, Yuki woke up as well. Kaname walked over to Zero and looked at him intently, making Zero feel like a germ under a microscope. "How do you feel Zero?" Still feeling unnerved by the intense look, but refusing to show it he answered. "Better, but my leg still hurts. It's not done healing yet." Kaname nodded in understanding. He thought it would be like that, thus the reason why he said he would feed him his blood again this morning. "Zero, it's time for your next feeding." Kaname said. Zero hated this, really hated this, but knew he had no choice. If he wanted a chance to live and fight to keep Yuki safe, he had no choice. Again reluctantly, he nodded again. Kaname positioned his throat for easy access to allow Zero to drink.

Zero bit his throat slowly to cause less pain for Kaname. A few minutes later, Zero once again detached himself and licked the puncture wounds clean. Yuki was thirsty, so she started to fix a round of tablet water for everyone. When Rima's cell phone vibrated on the counter, Kaname heard it and was also the closest to it, so he picked it up to look at the caller I.D. What he saw caused him to see red, literally. Rido Kuran was the name displayed. Why does Rima have that bastard's number? Why is he even calling her? There is something going on here and Kaname didn't like it at all. There was something else that was bothering him. How was it that Rima was able to lie to him when he used his power of compulsion of truth on her when the answer struck him. He's now remembering back to when he showed up. _'I am always on the side of Kuran, my Lord.' _and his bastard uncle was a Kuran. She told the truth and he blindly accepted the answer given to him!

He looked around to find the traitorous bitch, but she was no where to be found. He saw Shiki so he walked over to wake the other vampire. "Where is Rima?" Kaname demanded to a very confused Shiki. He looked to where she had fallen asleep to find the spot now empty. "I don't know Kaname-Sama, she slept here last night.

Kaname seriously doubted that. At the moment, the only things he knew was 1) The only ones he could trust was the small band of people that fought to save Yuk. And 2), That Rima had betrayed him, but why? At that moment, Kain came rushing into the trailer, eyes frantically looking at Kaname. "The enemy is closing in on us and there is a pureblood among them." "Run and go get the others, and come back here." Kain was gone for only one minute, but came back with the others.

By then, Kaname was carrying Zero since his leg hasn't fully healed enough to support his weight. Kaname leads them out of there and they all run for awhile until they come up to a meadow. The threat now further behind them, hopefully it will give Zero's leg enough time to heal. It only took Kaname a few minutes to come to an important decision. "We are going to end this, and this is where we are going to fight it out."

That's when the rain started to fall in sheets.

_**A/N: **_Imoto mean younger sister in Japanese. The web site below is where I pulled the information from. If I am incorrect, please for give me.

.com/search?q=Translate%20younger%20sister%20from%20Japanese%20to%20English&ie=utf-8&oe=utf-8&aq=t&rls=:en-US:official&client=firefox-a&source=hp&channel=np


	9. Chapter 9 The Fight for our lives

**A/N, warning, and disclaimer: **Please read the first chapter. It is all posted there.

**Summery: **Yuki has been a pureblood for the last five years since her brother awoke her. Zero is now a full time hunter. Where is Kaname and why hasn't Zero fallen to a Level 'E' yet?

**The Last Kuran**

Chapter 9: The fight for our lives

The rain was pouring down, and they all were soaking wet. Kaname knew it wouldn't take very long for their enemies to find them. "Kaname," Zero called out to him, interrupting his thoughts. "Yes?" he answered looking at him. "Making your stance here, out in the open is a very bad idea. The hunters will have guns out, armed, and ready to fire the moment they sense us. They could cause a great deal of damage to everyone, including Yuki, before you get he chance to really do anything. You need to move this fight to the trees were you can have shelter and protection from any and all flying projectiles." Zero said.

Kaname was about to argue his own thoughts, when 1) He doesn't need to argue, he just does what needs to be done and 2) He realized Zero was right. They needed to have the protective cover of the trees. Why hadn't he thought of that before? Mentally kicking himself in the ass, he nodded his agreement and was about to pick up Zero again to move him when Zero shook his head. "I would be a liability in a fight." Zero said so that only Kaname could hear. "Leave me here to give you time to position yourselves for the fight." Kaname couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I'm not about to leave you behind Kiryu." He said irritably. "They will kill you when they get to you if I do as you suggest. I did not give you my blood, twice, for you to become suicidal later!" Kaname gritted out thru his teeth, trying to keep his voice down so that no one else, especially Yuki, would not hear.

Zero turned his old glare to him. "Listen Kuran, it's not like I want to die. I am not suicidal, nor am I martyr material, but I _**AM**_ a Liability. If you plan to stand and fight, Yuki could and most likely would be the one to get hurt if not killed. None of us risked our lives before to rescue her, and Master Yagari didn't die trying to save her, just to risk that now, not on my account. She's too important to too many people to take that kind of risk. Take her, the others, and leave me behind. Once the fight is over, then you can come back to check on me, but leave me here…please!" Adding the 'please' at the end was hard, but he had to use anything he could to get the damn, stubborn pureblood to see reason, so when he said please his glare was changed to a pleading look, almost begging.

Kaname was shocked at how logical Zero was being, and it almost convinced him. The 'please' and the pleading look was also a nice touch, except for one problem. "Zero, Yuki won't allow me to leave you behind, not after what happened five years ago, not even for her sake. If I try to carry her off, she will only fight me every step of the way. Don't you get it? She needs us both. She finally has us both back in her life and she's not about to run the risk of leaving you behind and loosing you, just to save her own skin. Taking you with and putting you in hiding among the trees would be better then trying to keep her in safety without you. Also the more we stand here and argue the less chance we have of putting her in a safe hiding spot, so the question comes down to this. Do you voluntarily come with us or do I force you?" Kaname asked, with his eyes taking on a brighter shade of red then normal. Zero watched the slight change in the others eyes and knew there was no point in trying to convince him otherwise; not to mention that Kaname's logic just stumped his own, and again he knew it, which only served to piss him off. He hated to be indebted to him, but he was right, damn.

Zero's whole demeanor showed that he acquiesces. Kaname is satisfied that he will not have to fight with Zero to keep him alive. "Let's move quickly to the trees." Kaname tells the others. Once there, Kaname finds a very large tree where the base was hollowed out. The whole was large enough for both Yuki and Zero to stay inside comfortably. Zero placed hunter protective charms around the hole, and Kaname placed his own protective spells around the whole tree. Hopefully this will give them both a fighting chance should they be discovered. Yuki was nervous about the coming fight, and most everyone that was dear to her heart were all in danger. She was very antsy. Zero knew what was going on and so he brought up topics to keep her mind busy and off of the coming battle. She knew what he was up to and was thankful for it.

Mean while, Kaname and the others had found there places of hiding. Kaname was doing what he could do to keep everyone's aura hidden to give them the element of surprise., when his senses became alert. The pureblood aura he felt was familiar. There were other aura's he recognized. There was the President of the Hunters Association, Ichio, head of the Vampire Senate… and Rima was with them. Then there were others he did not recognize. He tried not to believe this was a possibility before, but now he couldn't ignore it. She was here with Rido, but why? What does she want with him, and more importantly what does he want with her? He only uses people and then kills them when there usefulness is over.

They kept coming closer, but stopped right below Kaname. "You should have stayed with them my dear, that way we would know where they have gone. But I really do appreciate the phone call you gave me yesterday. Thank you my dear." Rido said to Rima. "I know you have been trying to find Kaname-Sama these last five years and I know I have failed you in trying to find him. I just couldn't believe my luck when he found his way to our photo shoot. But one thing I don't understand my love, why did you have Yuki-Sama kidnapped?" Rima asked.

Rido smiled at her like she was a petulant child. "I knew my nephew was keeping tabs on her, and by kidnapping her, it would only serve my purpose of drawing him out; and it did. Plus I really was going to go after her anyway, because they both needed to be eliminated." Rido answered. "And the Association? How did you get them to help you with your plan?" she asked. "I have the Hunters Association under my control, because I changed the President into my servant. He's now a vampire that will do my bidding. Now there is a loose end that I must get rid of." Rido stated. "What can I do to help you, my love?" Rima asked. Rido prepared himself to hold her in place. "You have out grown your usefulness my dear. It's been nice and I will miss you." Rima looked up at him with a pained look in her eyes once she felt his power being used against her. She gave a painful screech just before she turned to dust.

Kaname looked over to where Shiki was currently in hiding and saw the anguish in his normally expressionless eyes. He looked back down at Rido and signaled to the others it was time. Kaname fought with Rido first before taking on some of the others. The fight lasted for nearly two hours, but all of the hunters and vampires that where under Rido's control is is dead now. That is, he thought they were all dead until he heard the sound of a shot being fired from the Bloody Rose, followed by Yukis' screaming, "ZERO!"

Kaname ran up to where he left Zero and Yuki to find Zero barely standing, but protectively in front of Yuki and a dagger impaled into him at his chest, his breathing labored. Kaname got there in time to watch Ichio and the President being blown to smithereens. Yuki had destroyed them, but not before Zero had been grievously injured. Once the danger had passed, Zero collapsed to the ground, barely breathing. Streams of tears were running down her face as she watched so much blood seeping from Zero's wounds. "Zero? Zero, I just got you back, I can't loose you all over again. Please stay with me." Yuki whispered, desperately, hoping he's not as badly injured as he seemed. Kaname came up to her, and urged her to back up and allow him to help. Reluctantly, she did so.

Kaname turned his attention back to Zero. "Zero… quickly, I need you to drink. Here…" Kaname said offering his throat. The other's, who followed Kaname to the scene was shocked that their Pureblood Lord was offering up his blood for Kiryu, but none of them would dare to say anything. When Kaname gave all he could, and the hunter still needed more, one by one, the rest came up to offer their blood as well, if only for Kaname and/ or Yuki's sake. After they all gave a little, and the dagger removed, Zero had recovered enough to be able to stand again. They all slowly made their way back to the trailer they all left this morning, to head back to town; now that the threat against them all is finally over.

**TBC:**

**A/N: **There will be one more short chapter, so stay with me for one more update.


	10. Chapter 10: Life Continues

**A/N, warning, and disclaimer: **Please read the first chapter. It is all posted there.

**Summery: **Yuki has been a pureblood for the last five years since her brother awoke her. Zero is now a full time hunter. Where is Kaname and why hasn't Zero fallen to a Level 'E' yet?

**The Last Kuran**

Chapter 10: Life Continues

A year later, things eventually returned to normal with some minor changes. Kaname, Yuki, and Zero reestablished peace between the hunters and vampires. That wasn't hard to do with Kaname now being head of the Vampire Senate and Zero is now the President of the Association. Formalities still need to be observed in business, but they managed.

In their personal lives, the three vampires are living together. Things were not always easy, especially in the beginning of their new found lives together, but they managed. Yuki is happy to have both men back in her life once again, Kaname is happy to have Yuki again and not have to hide anymore. Zero, well he's happy for everything to be as it should. Kaname and Zero have learned how to get along, if only for Yuki's sake, at least in the beginning, but now they seem to have formed a strong bond of friendship that neither realized had started the year before.

Currently, Yuki is lying on the bed in the room she shared with Kaname, rubbing her hands over her bulging baby bump. She was watching as Kaname got dressed while to she couldn't get a word in edgewise to convince his as to why he needs to stay home. "But Kan…" She tried again, but it was no use. "Everything will be fine Yuki. You have your cell phone with my number on speed dial and Zero is in the next room if you have need of him. You know I wouldn't leave if I didn't have too, not this close to your due date for the baby, but I just don't have a choice." Kaname said when she made a face at him that he didn't seem to understand. He just didn't seem to understand why tonight she would be trying to keep him home of all nights.

"But Kaname, I…" Yuki tried once more, but Kaname cute her off again. "I have to go love, I don't have time for this." And he headed for the door, only to have the way blocked. "Kaname, if you actually were paying attention, you'd know that Yuki has been in labor instead of trying to be the all important vampire. She needs you stay home, and not walk out while she's delivering your child." Zero said to Kaname with ice dripping from every word he spoke. It was that tone of voice from Zero that truly caught his attention. He only spoke like that when Kaname was being stupid about something important, and this was the most important event at the moment.

Kaname's eyes grew wide, and turned around to look at Yuki, whose face was currently scrunched up in pain. He turned back around to Zero with panic in his eyes. He pulled out his cell to call the doctor, when Zero shook his head. "I already called half an hour ago, but you might want to reschedule your all important meeting. You won't be making it." Zero said coldly to him

Zero was seriously angry right now since Yuki had been in labor for over five hours, and Kaname wouldn't pay any attention long enough for anyone to tell him he was being a block head. While on the phone, the sound of water gushing could be heard with a feminine scream from the direction Yuki was on the bed.

Zero ran towards the bed to confirm, yep, her water broke and the baby is on its way. Kaname hurried off the phone and joined them at the bed. Yuki yelled again as another contraction hit, squeezing Zero's hand. When the height of the contraction was on her, she made noises like she was struggling with something. That's when Kaname realized that the baby wasn't going to wait for the doctor to arrive. Zero got Yuki to let go of his hand and ran to get the supplies needed for delivering the baby and returned.

Yuki pushed again, and zero could see the head beginning to show. Kaname was excited; his child was on the way. The contractions were one on top of the other, and the baby was descending quite rapidly. Yuki screamed again the baby reached the opening, causing an excruciating, burning sensation. "Stop pushing Yuki. Breath, Pant until I tell you differently." Zero instructed. She stopped pushing, ready to kick Zero in the face for telling her to quit doing the one thing her body was telling to do, but she couldn't move her legs to even jab a toe in his eye. The asshole is so lucky he didn't have to deal with this pain, but he would suffer just as soon as she could knock his ball sack into next week. "What ever you're doing down there, you had better hurry up." Yuki panted out between breaths.

"Ok Yuki, small little pushes. If you push too hard, you'll tear." Zero said in less than a minute, the head passed and Yuki was preparing for the next contraction that was bearing down on her. "Ok Yuki, start pushing again." Zero said. "THANK GOD!" she exclaimed, and started pushing with everything she had. Two more pushes and the baby slipped free from its mother. Zero tied the umbilical cord, cut it, and went to wash the baby. When Yuki scrunched her face together again, Kaname was concerned there might be something wrong. "It's the after birth Kaname, nothing to worry about."

Couple of hours later, Yuki was sleeping and Zero had retired to his room to sleep. Kaname sat in the chair that was by the bed, holding his son, thinking back to the events past. This little miracle almost didn't happen on more than one occasion. He will never forget the night that he and Yuki finally got to sit down to talk about the night that he disappeared. "I knew that I was being hunted, that someone was planning to kill me. That's why I arranged for Zero to be there that night in the park. I went into hiding, for I could find out who was after me. When I learned you were in danger, I came back, only to find out that you were already taken by the Association. I'm sorry Yuki, but I thought that you were going to be safe. I should have known better. I'm so sorry love." Kaname pleaded.

He will never forget the pain in her eyes as he explained what happened, and why he left for those five years. He couldn't believe the forgiveness she had in her for what he had done. It took awhile to earn her trust again, but he had done it eventually.

The next night, all three of them celebrated the birth of Menno Kuran, Kaname's heir and the Pureblood Prince.

**The End**

I hope you have all enjoyed this story. Once again I apologize for the length of time it took for me to get back to this story to update. Thank you for reading.


	11. Chapter 11 AUTHORS NOTE

**A/N:**The following is a review that was sent to me from .

_Wait, wait. So you're saying that Yuuki and Kaname had a baby (not that it's  
a problem actually, I support Yume very much) when this fanfic clearly says  
"Yuuki & Zero" fanfic? Did you mean to say that, this was only a story of  
their friendship to eachother? You should have just put it as "Kaname & Yuuki"  
fanfic and in the summary 'Slight Yuuki x Zero'? Not to be rude or anything,  
just saying because, it really does cause a confusion among us readers and  
writers. So, just asking. No flaming intended in this review. I really liked  
this story, are you planning to make an epilogue or sequel by the way?_

I wish to thank for letting me of the problems that I have left behind and the suggestion she has given to me. I have since corrected the pairing for this story and added the suggestion for the summary.

Just to avoid confusion, this story was paired at Zero/Yuki originally, but I changed it because it did turn out to be Kaname/ Yuki with a slight Zero/Yuki.

I hope that everyone had enjoyed this story but I'm sorry to say that there will be no epilogue or a sequel to this story. I lost interest three years ago when I got stuck with writers block and only recently finished this story at the insistent urging from my youngest daughter. If there is someone who would like to write a sequel to this story, I will have no objections to that as long as the credit for the original story is give where due.

**PeachyQ73**


End file.
